11:15
by Strengthx3
Summary: Socially awkward May just can't seem to let go of her childhood friend, Ash, who is constantly treating her like dust. She wants him back in her life, but how can she possibly even start a conversation without stuttering? Advanceshipping, AshxMay one-shot.


**Disclaimer: *Breaks into Pokemon department* GIVE ME THE CONTRACT- *SHOT* **

***Rolls up sleeves* Prepare yourselves, judges, because you're about to have your ovaries explode ! Naw, not really xD **

**So I was **_**gonna**_** do a horror story, but when I finished, I was like, "OH MY GOD THIS IS HIDEOUS," and I flipped over a coffee table :D So (don't) enjoy this crappy entry instead~!**

* * *

11:15

_Eight-year-old May stared at the digital clock on her dresser. The time read eleven fourteen. The colons blinked with each second that passed, making her practically jump in angst. _

_"Come on, come on..." she whispered, glancing back and forth at the telephone and the clock. She gasped and jumped when the time turned to eleven fifteen, turning all of her attention to the phone. _

_**RIIIING! **_

_May swiped the phone off of the dresser without even bothering to look at the caller ID. She answered and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, Ash!" she exclaimed happily. _

_"Morning, May! You wanna come over? I wrote a new song just for you!" eight-year-old Ash replied on the other end the same happy tone in his voice. _

_May nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Mhmm! I love hearing you play the piano! I'll be right over!" _

_"Okay, see you in a few minutes!" They ended the call. _

_May quickly brushed her hair and ran downstairs. "Mommy, it's eleven fifteen!" she called to her pregnant mother in the kitchen. _

_Her mother smiled. "I know, be careful on the way to Ash's house," she called back. _

_"Okay!" May ran out the door and down the block. She grinned as Ash's house was in sight. She stepped onto his lawn to find him sitting on the steps, waiting for her. _

_Ash stood up and frowned. "You're three seconds late!" he said. She stuck her tongue out at him in response. They laughed and walked into his house to be greeted by Ash's mother. They then stepped into a white room that had a black grand piano inside. _

_Ash sat down on the black stool and May sat down next to him. He began to play a simple tune that had a sweet high pitch to it, making May feel as if she were standing in a large field full of flowers with just him alone. _

_"Ash, I wish we could be like this every day," May said in the middle of his playing. _

_He nodded. "Me too. I wish it were eleven fifteen all the time. Then we'd never have to separate!" he exclaimed. His outburst made him press the wrong keys, giving the song an eerie and ugly sound. He frowned and tried fixing his mistake. _

_May clapped. "That was so pretty, Ash!" she cried with a smile. _

_"But... I messed up..." he said sadly, slouching. _

_"It was still pretty and I loved it! You just need to keep trying!" _

_"But-" _

_"Promise me you'll keep playing no matter how many times you mess up!" she interrupted, holding her right pinky out to him. Ash smiled and took it with his own pinky. _

_"Okay, I promise!"_

* * *

**SEVEN YEARS LATER **

Dawn sighed as she stood in front of the bathroom door in her basement. All of her friends were over for a movie night, but her closest friend was cowering in the bathroom.

She pounded her fist on the door. "May, get out of the bathroom!" she shouted.

"Meep!" was May's response.

"I'm gonna break the door down, May."

"Go ahead, it's _your_ bathroom."

Dawn sighed again. "Come on, please open up! What are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Reading a book," May answered.

"Why did you bring a book to a movie night?"

"Just incase you invited Ash, which you did, and now I'm in here."

Dawn growled and jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked. After pushing on it a little more, she finally jerked the door open. May was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and a book on her lap. Dawn glanced at the book and arched a brow. "Maximum Ride? Really?" she asked. May grinned sheepishly. "May, why aren't you outside with everybody else?"

"Because you invited Ash! And whenever you guys start talking about something I don't know about, it's like a whole other language to me!" she cried.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You and Ash have been friends since you were practically babies. How is it that you can't talk to him?" May looked down.

"You know how it is with him. He acts different in front of his friends to try and look cooler. Why would he want to talk to someone like me?"

"Don't say that about yourself! Look, just come over to where everyone is and I promise you that it'll be fine. There's no need to be so awkward around them just because Ash is here."

"I'd rather stay here and finish my book..." May muttered.

"You've read it three times all ready, now let's go!" Dawn pulled May out of the bathroom and into the main party. Paul, Misty, Brock, and Ash sat on a few couches while Barry and Tracey sat on the carpet in front of a large television with the menu of Resident Evil on it. May glanced at Ash, who was sitting next to Misty and talking to her. She slightly scowled. _'What does he see in her?'_ she thought.

"That's right, let your jealousy rage!" Dawn whispered, pushing her towards Ash. May blushed and glared at her friend as she sat down next to Paul. May walked over to Ash and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. He stared at her.

"...Hi A-Ash. I-I..." she finally stammered.

Ash gave her a questioning look. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"I-I-I... U-Um..."

He slightly smiled. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked again. She silently nodded and quickly sat down next to him. Misty stared at her as if she were a ten-headed freak.

"Let's get this zombie movie started!" exclaimed Barry, turning off the lights and pressing play on the remote. Nothing happened, so he pressed it again. Still, nothing happened. "This remote isn't working, Dawn."

"Maybe it's out of batteries, idiot," said Paul. Barry rolled his eyes and dug into a drawer for new batteries.

"So Ash, May," Dawn started, "how long have you two known each other for?"

"A-Almost fifteen years," May answered quickly. That was one question that she never took thought about to answer.

Dawn clasped her hands together. "Aw, so that means you two are the best friends anyone could find around!"

"No way, Ash is _my_ best friend! Right, Ash?" said Barry.

Ash sweat dropped. "Well, technically speaking, May's my best friend since she's my first friend..." he muttered, sounding like he wanted to change the subject. May sighed. _'Why does he have to use the word technically?'_ she thought.

"You know, they say that childhood friends always end up marrying each other!" Dawn said happily. May blushed a crimson red and Ash scoffed, lightly blushing. This wasn't the first time they've heard this.

"That's so stupid. I would never date her," he said.

"Ash likes May! Ash likes May!" Barry chanted.

"No, I don't! We hardly even talk anymore!"

"Aw, imagine that," said Dawn. "The tough Pokémon champion and the humble and quiet top coordinator. How romantic!"

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed on her lap.

"Just shut up and play the movie all ready," Ash growled.

May looked down sadly. She knew it. Like always, he could never acknowledge any feelings towards her. She missed her childhood where he would call her to play every single day. It all changed when they grew older. He gained so much attention from becoming a great Pokémon trainer. Now, he hardly notices her. The second they make eye contact, he breaks it. She was practically invisible to him. It's as if he remembers nothing of the childhood they spent together.

As the movie began to play, May silently stood up and walked back into the bathroom without anybody noticing.

* * *

.oOo.

* * *

_"U-Um, A-Ash, I was w-wondering something..." May muttered slowly, standing on the porch of his house. Ash leaned on the door that was held open. He grew so much taller since they were younger that he practically towered over her. _

_"What's up?" he asked. _

_She rubbed her arm. "W-Well, as you know, I-I just won my fifth contest ribbon..." _

_"Wait, you did?" he interrupted. She blinked and stared at him. "Well, crongrats," he said dully. _

_Her stare turned into a glare. "You should know this, Ash! I thought we were best friends!" she snapped, her stammering immediately disappearing. He shifted in place at the term 'best friends.' _

_"Sorry," he apologized. _

_May rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm competing in the Grand Festival next week and... I-I really want you to come and watch," she said. He blinked and glanced around a little bit, making her nervous. "I-I mean, because, we haven't hung out in a few years, so I-I thought you would wanna come and support me..." _

_"Uh..." he uttered, scratching the back of his head. "Look, May, congratulations and stuff, but I have training all next week..." he said. _

_May's eye widened. "Training...?" _

_"Yeah, I gotta train with the guys so I can challenge the Elite Four! Isn't that great?" he said with a grin. _

_She clenched her fists. "Of course, I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. It's always about you, Ash..." she growled. _

_"I said I was sorry." _

_"Well, sorry doesn't make things better! It doesn't make you come to the festival! For once, in so many years, I ask you to do one thing for me! To be there for me!" she shouted. "You promised that you would always be there for me, Ash! Am I not important to you anymore? Is taking one day of training off too much for you to do for me?" _

_Ash sighed and looked away. "May..." _

_She turned her back to him. "You know what, Ash? I don't think you even have training. I think that you're just so much of a selfish, fat headed jerk that you don't _want_ to come to my festival," she said coldly. She stomped off of the porch and down the street, leaving Ash standing there in silence._

* * *

May hummed the tune she remembered Ash once playing for her as she sat on her bed, reading a book. She couldn't clearly remember how it went, but she remembered that he wrote it for her. It was short and simple, but very catchy.

May's mother walked into her room. "May, can you go down to the Ketchum's house and bring them this bag of vegetables?" she asked. "It's my latest harvest."

May smiled and stood up. "Sure," she said, taking the bag and walking to the door.

"Hey May, tell Ash that I just unlocked Sonic in Brawl!" Max called from the living room, sitting in front of his game system.

May walked outside. "I probably won't see him," she said quietly, closing the door. After an eight second walk, she arrived at Ash's house and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Ash's mother answered the door.

"Oh, hello May!" she said. "Is that another bag of your mother's precious vegetables?"

"Yes ma'am, just freshly picked too," May replied, stepping inside the house.

Ash's mother smiled. "Good! Now wait here, I have my own vegies to bring back to your mother. Let me go get them," she said, rushing into her backyard.

May sighed and waited in the living room. She glanced at the pictures hung on the wall and on the tables. Few had her in them, standing next to Ash as children. She remembered one that was taken when they went to the beach. They had both almost drowned that day from swimming out too far. She chuckled to herself.

Loud piano keys broke her concentration. She looked towards the hallway that led to the piano room. 'I had no idea he still played...' she thought. She stood up and quietly walked down the hallway and near the white room. The door was almost wide open, giving her a good view.

Ash sat in front of his piano, his back to May, almost angrily playing a soft piece of music. He played for a few seconds before messing up and smashing his fists down onto the keys, making a deep and deafening sound that rung through May's chest. "Dammit!" he growled. He stared at the music sheets in front of him for a moment before playing again.

May's eyes widened. It was the same song that he had written for her seven years ago, except now it was improved. It sounded like a masterpiece! The keys were now harmonized with one another, giving the song a gentle feeling that made May want to fly away. She closed her eyes and smiled, humming along with each chord that rang through her ears.

**BONG! **

Ash had messed up again with a piercing sharp note. He growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm never gonna get this right!" he shouted.

"Pika pii..." said Pikachu, who was sitting next to him. He patted his trainer's back comfortingly.

Ash sighed. "I know, I have to keep trying for May..." he said. May's heart skipped a beat. "But it sounds terrible, I'll never get it right!"

May took in a deep breath and walked into the room. "I-I thought it sounded beautiful," she said.

Ash gasped and turned around. "M-May?! What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. "Did you just hear everything?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, I did."

He sighed. "Aw man, I wanted it to be a surprise..." he grumbled, turning back to his piano. "I'm sorry it sounds so screwed up, I'm still working on it."

"A-Ash, I don't understand why you always put yourself down. It sounded amazing." She picked up the sheets. "What's it called?"

"...Eleven fifteen..." he mumbled, blushing and looking away.

She sat down next to him. "Play it for me."

"I don't wanna..."

"Ash!"

"Okay, fine!" He positioned his hands and slowly began to play. Eventually, he caught up with the rhythm and played at the normal pace without messing up. May smiled again and closed her eyes, wandering off back into the sweet summer afternoons to the chilling winter evenings she used to spend with him. While listening to it, she felt that the song had brought her hope back. It was the hope for wanting him to come back to her.

The song had ended with a few high notes that faded away, giving the song such a comforting feeling. "That was amazing, Ash!" May cried happily, opening her eyes again.

Ash grinned sheepishly. "You think so? I didn't mess up this time," he said.

She giggled. "I told you that you'll get it if you keep practicing."

He chuckled. "Yeah... May, I'm sorry I couldn't go to the Grand Festival..." He handed her the music sheets. "I hope you can forgive me with this."

She stared at the sheets. "I-I can... Keep them?" she asked.

"Of course. It was for you in the first place- Whoa!" Ash gasped as May leaped forward and tightly embraced him.

"Thank you... Thank you so much, Ash," she whispered happily, feeling his warmth wrap around her. She can't even remember the last time they've hugged like this.

* * *

.oOo.

* * *

The next morning, May was watching T.V with Max in the living room when the phone rang. She checked the caller ID and her eyes widened. "H-Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, May!" Ash replied on her other end.

"O-Oh, um, hi A-Ash," she said nervously. "D-Do you want to speak to Max?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to walk into town to the music store with me? I need to pick up a few music books," he said.

"J-Just us?"

"Just us! And Pikachu, of course."

A wide smile spread across her face. "Okay, sure!" she said.

"Great, I'll be there in eight seconds, so be ready!" he said, hanging up.

May put the phone down and stood up. "Max, tell Mom I'm going to town with Ash for a while!" she said, glancing at the clock. Max had said something, but her mind was set on the time.

It was eleven fifteen.

* * *

**THEND. **

**I'm sorry if the editing was bad but my iPod went full retard and stopped sending emails, so I had to copy and paste the story and blah blah complicated stuff xD**

**So the hiding in a bathroom at a movie party idea. **

**Kinda what I'm doing right now. Because I'm just **_**that**_** socially awkward. xD Except nobody's trying to break down the door or look for me Q~Q That's okay, I have fanfiction. Fanfiction is always there for me~! TTuTT *forever alone* **

**Anyways, if you're curious, here's the song Ash was playing:**

**/watch?v=4-z7xlw5VNw (Put this at the end of the Youtube link.)  
**

**Oh, and I also put the advanceshipping story filler that I said I would put up while I fix Legendary Catcher, so if you're a curious cat, go check it out ! :3**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~ **

**-Strengthx3**


End file.
